As One
by coly456
Summary: The Silver Millenium is magical, and dangerous all rapped into one.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon

As One

Chapter 1

The moon and the Earth were never in good terms, the queen of the Moon – Queen Serenity- was a fair ruler but did not agree with some of the methods the King of Earth used. That is until the day the King of Earth was murdered by the Sun's queen.

By this Time the Earth Queen had already given birth to their heir Prince Endymion, who was at this time was a year. Queen Serenity was pregnant with the daughter of the moon Princess Serenity.  
>The other Planets as well were on edge about the Sun, each of them also giving birth to their Princesses, Endymion being the only Prince out of the group.<p>

This story begins after the alliance of the moon and the Earth and all the other planets not including the Sun. All Queens and Kings started corroborating and having their children get to know each other so they will form great bonds.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Mommy!" Princess Serenity yelled as she ran to her mother. Her Silver and pink dress covered in dirt and torn a little at the end.<p>

"Sweetheart what happened to you?" Queen Serenity leaned down and picked up her daughter brushing the tears from her face.

"Darien shoved me again! This time I went right into the dirt!"

"How many times have I told you to not call him that? It isn't his name."

"Oh Serenity she's fine I mean we all call her Serena and my son loves that she calls him that."

"Serena! I said sorry I didn't mean it I forgot you weren't my guards. I'm really sorry!"

Endymion walked out of the shadows and saw the two Queens and the tiny princess.

"Endymion, you can't be so rough."

"Mom I didn't mean it! I said sorry."

"Serenity how about I go and get you cleaned up. Endymion you stay her I bring her back soon."

And so the story begins….


	2. Chapter 2

Necessary Sailor Moon

As One

Chapter 2

Authors Note: Serenity (Serena) is the only one who calls Endymion Darien and Endymion calls her Sere hopefully that this won't confuse anyone. Serenity is the youngest of the scouts, I made Hotaru older and there is a boy for each. The outer scouts are Endymion Protectors along with Beryl's generals; the other boy's are Serenity's protectors along with the inner scouts.

…

"Why are we celebrating Darien coming back? He's here all the time?"  
>Serenity flung her hands in the air causing Amy to Huff in annoyance.<br>"If you keep doing that I'm not going to tie your dress!"  
>All the inner princesses were in Serenity's chambers getting ready for the Welcome Home ball of Prince Endymion, who two years ago at the age of sixteen went away to lead his men in battle.<br>"He's a war hero now, besides it's been two years since we have seen him" Mina explained while tying her signature red bow into her hair.  
>"That doesn't mean we have to celebrate!"<br>"Knock, Knock." Lita walked in the room in her forest green dress. "Ready Ladies, The Outer Princesses are waiting for us by the doors."  
>The girls all stood and smoothed out their dresses and walked through the halls laughing and giggling.<br>"Took you girls long enough!" Amara yelled as the girls came into sight.  
>"So Serenity, are you excited to see Endymion again?" Michelle asked smiling at the princess in question.<br>"Yes but you know how Darien hates Celebrating! Having a ball is not what he would want."  
>"Oh I forgot! Endymion kissed you before he left! How romantic of him…" Mina trailed off into another world.<br>"Yes he did" putting her fingers up to her lips "I hope nothing has changed."  
><em>[Flashback]<br>"Darien why do you have to go? Can't your generals handle it?"  
>"Sere, you know I don't want to go but they need me to lead them."<br>Serenity wiped her eyes trying to keep her tears at bay however a few slipped silently down her cheeks.  
>"I-I just don't want you to go, I'll miss you."<br>Serenity's tears fell faster at the thought of her best friend leaving her. They had been inseparable since they were five and four years of age, now at sixteen and fifteen they were being separated. Serenity cried even harder when she saw Endymion strap his sword to his hip.  
>"Please Sere; don't cry you're too happy for that. I'll be fine you've seen me fight."<br>"I just don't like being away from you; it always makes me so sad."  
>Endymion lifted her chin and wiped her tears away and stared into her big blue eyes.<br>"I'll write you about everything, just think of it as one of our adventures."  
>"But it's dangerous and we won't be together, and this is life threatening!" she burst into tears again sobbing about how she didn't want him to leave, and how he could get hurt.<br>Endymion leaned down and captured her lips with his in a sweet tender kiss. Serenity stared at him shocked."  
>"I'll come back Just for you Sere, I promise.<br>[End Flashback]  
><em>"Trust me he hasn't changed."  
>Just then the announcer yelled in a clear voice.<br>"I am will now be Presenting the princesses of the inner and outer Planets and of the Royal Court, Princess Amy, Princess Mina, Princess Rei, Princess Lita, Princess Hotaru, Princess Amara, Princess Michelle and Princess Trista!"  
>The princess walked out as their names were called and walked down the staircase smiling at everyone and hoping they didn't trip.<br>"I will now be presenting her Royal Majesty and Her Royal Highness of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium Queen and Princess Serenity!"  
>Queen and Princess Serenity walked down the staircase causing everyone to stare at them and their beauty.<br>About an hour into the ball the princesses had mingled with everyone in the ball room.  
>"I am now presenting the guardians of Earth, Zoycite, Malachite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Gregory, Andrew, Thomas, and Kevin!"<br>The Guardians walked down the stairs in their armor, as everyone cheered for them to be home and safe.  
>"I am now presenting Prince of The Earth Kingdom Prince Endymion."<br>Everyone stared up at him cheering as he walked down the stairs.  
>Serenity's eyes met his and she smiled her huge smile making a small smile appear on his face. She walked over to meet him at the bottom of the large stair case. She curtsied her eyes never leaving his<br>"Welcome back to The Moon Kingdom Prince Endymion" she spoke to him in a soft voice.  
>Endymion smiled and bowed taking her hand and kissing the back causing the crowd to whisper.<br>"I'm happy to be welcomed back Princess Serenity."  
>Serenity blushed at the small gesture of affection.<br>"After I speak with your mother may I have a dance?" Endymion asked when they started walking back to her mother.  
>"I would love that."<br>"Prince Endymion, Welcome back, we've all have missed you very much, and would like to thank you for helping my husband and his troops make it home safely."  
>"It was my honor to serve the moon King."<br>Queen Serenity smiled then swept her hand out saying that they could do as they wish knowing the two wanted to catch up. The music was playing a beautiful melody, and for a while the people's attention was on the dancing Moon Princess and Earth Prince. Soon they were lost in a sea of dancing people and danced their way over to the gardens.  
>"Oh Darien I missed you so much!" Serenity hugged him around the waist.<br>Endymion put his arms around her shoulders holding her tightly to him.  
>"I missed you too Sere… "<br>Serenity pulled away and took her heals off, then ran into the garden laughing loudly.  
>"Come and find me Darien!"<br>Endymion ran off after her, catching up to her easily until he tackled her and they rolled down the grassy hill both laughing, Endymion trying not to crush her and Serenity's hair coming out of her two signature buns on top of her head so that her hair flowed as they rolled down the hill.  
>Serenity yelled as they rolled down the hill. "Just like old Times!"<br>Endymion stopped them from rolling so that he was on top of her leaning on his elbows. He took his hand and smoothed her hair away from her eyes then traced the crescent moon on her head. She blinked and looked at him with a worried gaze. She noticed how his eyes weren't as happy as before and how he rarely ever smiled now.  
>"Darien… what's wrong? You seem upset." Serenity brushed his hair out of his face then cupped his cheek into her hand.<br>"Sere, the war isn't over yet… I'm going to have to go back. I hate that I have to leave you again." Endymion turned and sat up resting his elbows on his bent knees and looked up at the sky at Earth. "Beryl is getting stronger; we have managed to keep her at bay for a while, but eventually she will attack again and my greatest fear is that she will attack here and harm you Serenity."  
>Serenity sat up and leaned on him, sighing. "Until that time comes we shouldn't worry. Let's have fun like we always did, enjoy being near each other."<br>After a moment of silence they both stood getting ready to walk back. Endymion paused and grabbed Serenity's hand pulling her to him and into a deep kiss. Pouring into her his heart and soul and everything that came with it.  
>"I've been waiting to do that since I saw you in the ball room."<br>"And I have been waiting for you to do that."


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon

As One

Chapter 3

"Oh, serenity your father will be home today and he wants to speak with you about something." Queen Serenity said as they sat and ate breakfast.

"I'm happy he's coming home what does he wish to see me about?"

"What can't a father speak to his daughter?" a deep voice rumbled behind Serenity.

Standing up princess serenity jumped onto her father in golfing him into a big hug. Her father laughed a laugh that could warm a whole planet. His long blonde hair which was pulled up into a high ponytail his crescent moon on his head practically glowed against his pale skin. The blue wide eyes he has show years of wisdom and kindness, but most of all Love and Passion.

"Daddy! How long have you been home? How long will you be home? I missed you so much!" Serenity bombarded him with questions her eyes glowing with happiness.

"Calm down Serenity I'm sure your father will tell you on your walk in the garden." Queen Serenity walked over and laid a hand on her daughters shoulder then shouted when her husband pulled her into a tight hug. "Simon! You'll wrinkle my dress." Queen serenity laughed and moved away from her husband causing him to chuckle again.  
>"Serenity would you come with me your mother has business to attend to and I would like to have a word about a few things."<p>

As Serenity and her father Simon walked through the garden serenity told him all about her training to become queen and leaders of the scout. She told him about how excited she was that he was back and safe and that Endymion and all the guardians were also home and well. When they reached the gazebo in the middle of the garden the talking had stopped and all that could be heard was the sound of the birds chirping in the trees.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" serenity frowned looking up at her daughter.

"Sweetheart, your mother and I have made a deal with the Earth. Well mostly me and the old king. Your mother didn't. You are to be married to Endymion of the earth kingdom."

There was a long pause and Simon stared at his daughter waiting for her reaction and watching her expression changed from confused to thoughtful.

"What if I didn't Love Endymion?" she asked looking at her father.

"Well I'm sorry to say that you would need to marry him. This was one of the king's last orders or wishes before he passed."

Serenity was silent thinking of the possibilities on what this could do to the two planets.

"Does Endymion know of the arrangement?"

"No, his mother is telling him today after dinner."

"Would you mind if I told him. I mean it really is my place considering he will be my betrothed. "

Simon stared at his daughter in shock not understanding how calm she was. He thought she would take this badly but by the look on her face it looked as if she was excited to be getting married to Endymion.

"Is there something that you and your mother aren't telling me about you and the prince of earth?"

"I Love him, and as far as I know he loves me. Marrying him would be dreams come true." Serenity smiled thinking of the wedding.

"Well then I guess you best go tell him I'm going to have a word with your mother and the guardians about something. He was in his chambers last time I saw him."

Serenity stood up and hugged her father then ran off to Endymion's chambers.

"Darien." Serenity said as she knocked on the door. Hearing his muffled come in, she twisted the door knob and pushed the door open pausing when she saw Endymion standing there pulling his shirt over his head and she spotted the long scar going from his left shoulder to his lower back.

"Hey Sere, was there something you needed?" he turned and faced her seeing that her eyes were full of tears he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't tell me you got hurt, and then you're going back! Do you want to be killed!" she screamed as the tears fell from her face.

Endymion walked over and closed the door pulling her into the room and tried pulling her into a hug only to have her try and shove him away.

"Sere, calm down I'm okay it happened when I first got there. I'm more skilled now I know how to protect myself now."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly letting her cry into his chest knowing what war has done to her and what she lost in the war before she was even ten years old. Her older brother who was six years older than Serenity was killed in the war on Serenity's tenth birthday, making Serenity and her mother even more emotional when it comes to the war.

"I don't want to lose you to." She whispered when she calmed down. She wrapped her arms around his waist squeezing him to her locking her hands behind his back with a death grip.

Endymion walked them backwards until they hit the bed. He picked her up and sat her on his lap losing her hold on his waist and placing her hands on his shoulder as she cried into his shoulder. Slowly he started rocking her back and forth and rubbing her back.

"You'll always have me Sere. I'm never going to leave you."

After about ten minutes Serenity finally sat up and wiped her eyes. Giving Endymion a small smile getting one in return she started laughing when he tickled her sides. She grabbed his hands and smiled at him.

"My father wanted me to tell you something."

"What would that be _princess_?" Endymion chuckled when serenity gave him a sour look she hated when people called her princess.

"When your father was alive he and my father made an agreement that when we became of age we would be married. Now personally I don't have a problem with it but if you do then maybe we could talk to my-'' She was cut off when she felt a pair of lips on her she closed her eyes and kissed back.

Leaning his head on her forehead he whispered "I would love for you to be my bride Princess Serenity of The Moon."

Smiling widely she tackled him and he made a 'oomph' sound when he hit the bed. They started laughing then calmed down and just started whispering to each other about the future and family.

"I can always come back later." Queen Arianna of the Earth said as she walked in to see her son underneath the moon princess. She smiled knowingly.

"Oh, Queen Arianna this isn't what you think." Serenity scrambled to her feet blushing as she smoothed her dress with her hands. "We were just talking."

"Of course dear your mother wanted me to come get you both for lunch."

Walking out of the room the Queen was followed but both the prince and the princess who were sneaking glances at each other. After getting to the table they took their seats across from each other. All the scouts were sitting at the table as well with the male guardians on the other side.

"Serenity, Gregory and I been looking through the library to study up on the moon and it seems there is nothing in there about what happened between the moon and the sun to make them on such bad terms." Amy asked the queen as they finished up their lunch. The table became silent as they watched the queen make eye contact with the King then her friend.

"Well Amy I'll tell you the story of what happened however you are to keep this a secret and tell know one all of you." The queens stern voice was hard to hear compared to her usual soft voice.

"Selene the first queen and Safire the first queen of the sun were very close…

_*flash back*_

"_Selene, do you promise that if I tell you something you will hear me through and keep it a secret." Queen Safire said as her and Queen Selene walked through the garden their arms linked._

"_Of course."_

"_Well for awhile now I've been thinking we should join all the planets into one community."_

_Selene smiled "I've been thinking the same, this way we can vote on problems and ways to solve them with all the planet leaders without starting war."_

_Safire made a disgusted face and shock her head from side to side as if disappointed._

"_No Selene I was thinking that there should only be one ruler. This way all planets will have one ruler then there will be no war at all."_

"_Never! Safire you know that will only start war!" Queen Selene pulled away. "As ruler of this planet I banish you this plane, until you realize what you are trying to do! By taking away their rulers they will fight against you causing war. If you ever try to do such a thing I will stand behind all planets!"_

_*end flashback*_

"After that Safire was gone, she tried to take over but Queen Selene was quicker and started the Silver Millennium."

"But Mother why wouldn't it be put in documents?"

"Selene was to kind to believe the truth she wrote it in her diary which she left for her children. She wanted to believe it never happened and so we respected her wishes. When Queen Safire died she realized what she did was wrong however her children decided to try and finish what she started. Beryl being the worse, originally the war didn't start until Beryl came to roll. All the others tried to persuade us through words. We never trusted them." Queen Serenity looked down at her lap with a sad expression on her face.

"If our older generations had just agreed with King Endymion and minded our own we would be fine." King Simon grumbled as he ate his dessert.

"If they did that the sun would have taken over entirely! You know that the late King Endymion was a fool!" Queen Serenity stood and slammed her hands on the table.

"My husband's great Grandfather was a good man! He knew what he was doing and all he simply wanted was for all the planets to stay separate!" Queen Arianna rose to her full height looking fiercely at Queen Serenity.

"You know what he did! Giving away secrets that were not his to give away and if that is minding his own I don't know what I had in mind."

"Like your ancestors are better. Appointing themselves as head of the Silver millennium that's no better then what the sun wanted to do!"

There was a gasp and then a slapping noise. Everyone stared in shock at Serena who had her hand raised as she slapped Queen Arianna across the face. The queen raised her hand and touched her cheek shocked. Endymion was standing on the other side of the table eyes wide.

"How dare you disrespect my family in our own home? I may not be queen yet but I know that something like what you just said is not proper to say to someone who has protected your planet."

"Serenity you should learn to control your daughter, I didn't know you raised Animals in your home." Queen Arianna said.

King Simon stood "Get out of my home Arianna and off my planet take your son and Guardians with you."

Princess serenity's eyes widened she turned to her father and then glanced at Endymion. "Daddy, you can't do that. We need them here!" Serenity yelled as she walked around the table and grabbed Endymion's hand.

"No Serenity they are going home. If that's how the queen feels then she should leave and her guardians and son are to go with her. They are to leave by tonight."

The king walked away followed by the Queen who was trying to reason with him.

"Come Endymion, Guardians. We are leaving now."

Endymion kissed Serenity on the forehead then walked out with his mother, followed by the outer guardians and then his generals.

The Moon Generals left as the Inner scouts surrounded Serenity.

"Oh, Serena. He'll be back your mother will get your father to change his mind I'm sure." Lita whispered as she hugged a crying Serena.

"Yeah he will realize it wasn't Endymion's fault." Rei said.

"Let's just hope it isn't too late." Serenity whispered as she tried to wipe her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon

As One  
>Chapter 4<p>

"Serenity, Sere wake up."

Serenity's eyes blinked open and she gasped when she saw Endymion standing in front of her. She looked over to her balcony and saw the door was wide open

"Darien, what are you doing you shouldn't be here if my dad finds out."

"Shhh Sere don't worry everyone is asleep I needed to see you."

Serenity thought back to the last times she had seen him which was a week ago when her father had told him and his family to leave the palace. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him closely.

"I missed you Darien so much." She whispered into his ear as he wrapped his arms around her small body surrounding her with warmth.

"Your mom has come to talk to mine a few times they have worked things out but your father is hard to crack." Endymion said as he leaned against the head board with her still in his arms.

"He just thinks what your mother said was wrong and harsh we all did." Serenity whispered as she played with his fingers.

"I know she had no right to say that. She knows that now to I just think everyone is under so much pressure." He sighed and leaned his head on top of Serenity's. "I missed you Sere, more then you'll ever know."

They shifted until they were lying down side by side in each other's arms. Sitting in silence for awhile Serenity looked up at Endymion to see he had fallen asleep. She reached up and brushed some of his bangs from his face, before drifting off into a deep sleep herself.

Waking up Endymion sighed when he realized he would have to leave soon. He turned and looked at Serenity her hair was out of her signature style and was falling over the side of the bed like a golden waterfall. Her face was calm with a small smile on her lips.

"Serenity." He sighed and pulled her closer to him as he lay back down and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Darien." She mumbled as her eyes blinked open "Please don't go." Her voice cracked as she looked up at him with watery eyes.

He sighed and looked down at her with a frown "I don't want to but your mother will be in to check on you soon and I really don't want to get you or her into trouble."

They stood and walked to the balcony and Endymion looked over to see his guard standing under the balcony waiting for him. Serenity shivered as the cold air passed through her being only in her thin night gown it was quit cold. Endymion wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft sweet kiss.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised before jumping off the balcony and then transporting back with his guard.

Serenity wrapped her arms around herself and cried silently shivering.

"Serena, where are you?" Queen serenity asked as she walked into the room she heard her mother gasp as she walked out on to the balcony "Serenity you'll catch your death being out here in this cold weather."

Serenity turned to her mother and saw her frowning face as she noticed her daughter's tears

"Sweetheart." She pulled her towards her and walked back into her room closing the doors behind her. "You're father is under a lot of stress he just needs time to cool off. I've talked to him and he's coming around."

"He shouldn't have sent him home. Earth is a dangerous place right now and he knows that." She said as Queen Serenity laid her daughters head on to her lap, and stroked her hair.

"Don't worry the Palace is very well protected."

"Then let me and my guardians visit them. I have yet to visit earth and if Endymion and I are to be married then I should visit."

Queen Serenity's look became thoughtful "I will let the girls know and have your things packed for your visit." She smiled down at her daughter.

Serenity smiled and jumped hugging her mother tightly "Thank you mama."

"Start packing your things, I'll tell your guard and you should be on your way this afternoon."

Immediately serenity was up and packing everything she would need to visit earth.

"It will be cold so pack all your warmer clothing." Her mother smiled walking towards the door.

Soon all the girls were gathered in the Portal room, something only the guard and royalty can use.

"One week, then, you are all to come home." The Queen said hugging her daughter tightly

"Don't worry mother everything will be just fine." Serenity smiled as they all started stepping through the portal.

Once getting to earth the girls were all greeted by their significant others. Endymion had Serenity in his arms before she was all the way through, she giggled as he spun her around. She noticed his clothes were thicker than before and she shivered slightly.

"It's colder here, then your home." Endymion smiled squeezing her "But you'll love the snow I'm sure."

"I love you." She whispered as he leaned down and kissed her.


	5. AN

Sailor moon

As One

Coly456

Author note

In this story I kind of made it so the Moon and The earth are combined leaders of the silver millennium where as the moon has the majority rule the earth is also very strongly depended on .

Couples are as followed:

Serenity + Endymion

Amy + Zoycite

Mina + Malachite

Lita + Nephrite

Rei + Jadeite

Greg+ Hotaru

Kevin+ Amara

Andrew+ Trista

Tom + Michelle

Then each Endymion and Serenity have a set of guardians the names under serenity are her guardians and the names under Endymion are his. This way they have four male guardians and four female guardians.

The couples aren't really focused on much but I thought this was necessary to make. All the scouts are also around the same age.


End file.
